


Fiery Zones

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim falls in love with an adult superstar, Mayim, and competes with Todd, who is another superstar, for her attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiery Zones

**Author's Note:**

> Mayim’s screen name is Missy Waters   
> Todd’s screen name is Tony Spank   
> Jim’s screen name is Jack Steele

 

He took a deep breath as he stood in front of the Digital Playground building before entering.

 

“How may I help you, sir?” The receptionist asked upon seeing an unfamiliar face.

“I’m here for the audition? The casting.” He replied.

 

“Were you registered?”

“Yes. I’m Jim. Jim Parsons.” He introduced. The receptionist checked his name on the list before letting him in.

“10th floor, AVR room. It’s the third room to the left from the elevator.” She informed him.   
“Thank you.” He replied and immediately took a ride on the elevator.

 

* * *

 

His eyes wandered around the floor as the elevator opened next to him. He looked to the left and saw a line of men holding some documents seeming to be auditioning as well.

 

_This must be it._

 

He uttered at the back of his mind. He stood up at the end of the line and handed his necessary documents as she reached the attendant. He entered the room, next and sat beside the other aspiring porn actors. He explored around and started to feel a bit insecure upon seeing how buff and masculine the other candidates looked like.

 

Few moments later, the staffs settled down, the directors, bosses and some veteran porn stars came inside the room. They started to call the men one by one for the orientation and inspection. Jim felt more and more nervous as the count goes closer to him, he was 37th.

 

35th male candidate was called next but suddenly, it was interrupted for a moment as the two porn superstars of the company came in the room to check in the aspiring candidates.

 

“Holy _fuck_. No way!”

“It’s Missy Waters, _fuck_.” The men swore in amusement as they saw Mayim.

 

She immediately flashed a smile to every staff and gave the directors and bosses a sweet cheek kisses as she entered the room.

 

“Hello everyone!” She greeted everyone.

 

Jim was astonished in silence upon seeing her personally. He lurked his eyes from her head down to her toes. She was wearing a white tight dress and a pair of black knee high boots.

_Wow. She is very beautiful._

 

Mayim sat beside the directors with her former beau, Todd, who is Digital Playground’s male porn superstar.

 

“I thought they broke up?”   
“If I would have the chance to work with Missy, I wound’t let break up happen.”   
“Maybe they are through but they are still _fucking_.”   
“He’s still _fucking_ her.” The men beside Jim murmured and joked upon seeing Mayim and Todd flirting each other from a distance.

 

He remained silent and continued calming himself as the count continued.

“Number thirty seven. Jim Parsons?” The director called him and made him stand in the middle of the room.

 

“Hello. I am Jim Parsons, straight male, thirty years old.” He introduced nervously.

 

The director found his facial features interesting, he wasn’t very masculine in face but his look appeared to be unique to them. One of the directors asked Maddie to move closer to him to measure his height and weight. He felt nervous as a porn star measured his stats.

 

Maddie handed the data to the director making them find him more ideal and interesting.   
  
“Measure him flaccid and erect.” The female director requested. Maddie informed Jim making him a bit overwhelmed.

 

“Come on, the directors like you.” She comforted him before she unzipped his pants to measure him.

 

Mayim stood up from her seat and asked the director for Jim’s info. Just like the directors, she found him interesting and unique.

 

“Yes baby, this one is six feett tall and is seven inches long when erect, six point four when flaccid.” The gay director informed Mayim. She smirked in amusement.

“Hot.” She replied looking so thrilled.

“This is gonna be our next superstar. I could feel it.” He told her.

“Looking forward to that.” She said before she sat back down to her seat beside Todd.

 

The audition continued. They all went home and were informed that they will receive an email for the results of the audition the next days.

 

* * *

 

Jim regularly checked his email since the audition day for the response but he didn’t receive any for the next seven days. He started to lose hope that he was considered and hired as he thought about the good looking and masculine featured men he saw during the auditions.

 

He started to look for job hiring for small cafes near his place for the temporary alternative in the mean time.

 

One Sunday morning, Jim was just relaxing at his apartment’s couch while reading some books when he received a phone call from Digital Playground. The call attendant informed him for his callback next Monday and about how he was luckily chosen from the auditions last week. He felt so glad and grateful upon hearing the news.

 

* * *

 

Jim went back to the Digital Playground building for his callback. He was informed about their consideration to pair him up wit Missy Waters’ upcoming porn film but then, it was later withdrawn as the other directors feared that he was still amateur for Missy.

 

On another side, he was granted to be casted on several porn clips. The directors told him one of those videos could be his break and so he initiatively prepared for it.

 

Jim was so nervous for the first time he ever did a filmed video but as time passed by, he got used to it somehow. He became a good actor, the directors and bosses appreciated his skills and contribution to the company, he has been one of the favorite aspiring male actors from his batch.

 

Despite that he got used to having sex with different female porn stars, it was still inevitable for him not to somehow feel disgusted every after taping session. He felt this way since he was never given a chance to be close to his female co-stars or be friends with them. Most of the ones he works with are either not interested in making friends or are just focused on earning stardom in the industry that they found making friends with other aspiring porn stars unnecessary. It was just not on his personality — it was very seldom that he felt comfortable with people.

* * *

Jim was called out to one of the director’s office, he didn’t have a clue why but he just went there.

 

“Jacky boy. Come in. Come in.” The gay director, Mr. Perkins, invited him in to deliver to him a good news.

“So I called you here because the directors had a meeting yesterday and we’ve decided something that involves you.” He began. Jim listened carefully.

“So we will be conducting a casting couch and you will be the evaluator.” He shared.

“Evaluator?” He asked not seeming to be very familiar with it. Mr. Perkins laughed at how clueless he sounded like. “You will be the one _fucking_ the aspiring babes. At the casting couch, honey!” He exclaimed — feeling ecstatic for him.

“And we will be filming it. This is another chance for your career. You will shine, my darling.” He informed him. He felt enlightened to be given an opportunity after Mr. Perkins explained to him the deal.

“When the bosses liked your performance and when your break a leg in this one, you might be considered being casted on Missy’s upcoming video.” He informed Jim making him motivated.

 

“Missy? As in Missy Waters?!” Jim had to confirm.

 

“Yes! The superstar babe, Missy Waters.” Mr. Perkins confirmed. Jim felt so hyped, he wanted to work with Missy ever since.

 

“Wow.” He uttered.

“I know! So you better break a leg in this one.” Mr. Perkins motivated him.

“I will, sir! Thank you!” He agreed before he stood up to leave.

“Jim.” Mr. Perkins called him. “Break a _pussy_!” He cheered for him. Jim chuckled and appreciated his support for him. “I will not let you down, sir!”

 

* * *

 

Jim started the filming for the BRCC. Several girls auditioned for the filming and had a trial with him. Everything went smoothly, he chose the deserving ones but there was this instance that made a noise everywhere.

“I’m so sorry!” Jim kept apologizing.

 

The medics assisted the aspiring porn actress. “It’s fine, Jim.” The staff informed him. He was so worried for the amateur lady.

 

* * *

 

“Oh my God! She bled?!” Mr. Perkins exclaimed in the middle of a conversation with the directors as his assistant informed him. The other directors wondered what was it about.

 

“What happened?” Mr. Sy asked.

 

“Jack Steele. The one from batch 58 was evaluating for the casting couch sessions and he made this new actress bleed.” Mr. Perkins chuckled while sharing it.

 

The directors were stunned upon hearing the news. “That man is hardcore.” Mr. Filbert joined in.

 

“He is seven inches when flaccid and he buries it deep. Have you even seen his videos? That man has a talent.” Mr. Perkins said while suppressing his laugh.

 

The news about what happened to Jim and the amateur actress spread around the building like wildfire. Jim felt like it was a bad thing for his image but it actually made the people be impressed with him even more.

 

* * *

 

Mayim and Todd were flirting at each other at the 15th floor while watching the photoshoot of the new faces of Digital Playground.

Todd keep sniffing her neck while cupping her hips as he stood behind her.

 

“You smell so good, babe.” He complimented. “I’m not your babe, Todd.”

She denied but allowed him to continue sniffing and flirting her.

 

“Why are you so hard on me, Mayim?” He asked. “I just want you to be my girlfriend again.” He brought up. He has been always trying to make her his girlfriend again after she broke up with him a year ago with an excuse of her disapproval of having a relationship with a co-star or another porn star, she also wanted to prioritize her career first before being in a relationship.

 

“Not this again.” She retorted and moved away from him. He grabbed her hand causing the resist, she got dragged back to him. He pressed her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

She rolled her eyes.

 

“Come on. Just one more chance and I’ll be a good boyfriend. I swear.” He promised and groped her breasts gently squeezing it. He snickered.

 

“You like that don’t you?” He whispered on here ear. Mayim remained steady and irresponsive. After a while, she stopped him and faced him with their bodies pressed on each other. He felt hopeful.

 

“I already said no, Todd.” She stopped his fantasies.

 

“You still get to _fuck_ me, I still _fuck_ you even if we’re not together. What’s the difference? Why is the label so big deal to you?” She complained.

 

“Mayim. Come on. It’s still different if I can tell them that this hot babe is my girlfriend.” Todd stated and kissed her lips continuously. She pulled back from the kiss immediately.

 

“Bragging rights is what you want. Not me, Todd. Not me.” She replied and pulled herself away from him. Todd was guilty that bragging rights of having her as his girlfriend plays a huge part of why he wants her.

 

Suddenly, the head of affairs came to them and handed them a document.

“What’s this?” Mayim asked. “It’s a new big project for the two of you.” Mr. Warren replied.

 

Todd and Mayim browsed the documents and saw the new project that Digital Playground had for the two of them.

 

“We’ll be working together again!” Todd liked the idea so much, Mayim rolled her eyes and continued browsing the pages.

 

“Wait. It states here… Threesome?” She wondered. “Oh yes. With the new star of the company. Jim Parsons? You know him? Jack Steele.” Mr. Warren replied but the two didn’t seem to quite recall him.

 

“The _pussy_ ripper.” Mr. Warren added trying to make them recognize who Jim was.

 

“ _Pussy_ … Ripp- Oh!” Mayim finally recognized.

“The seven inches guy! The one who made Devon bleed!?” Mayim squealed.

 

“Oh. Jim. I remember.” Todd uttered as he recalled.

 

“Yes! That guy! He’s amazing and doing a great job.” Mr. Warren confirmed.

 

Mayim and Todd agreed to prepare and look forward to the upcoming project. Mr. Warren left afterwards.

 

“Can you believe it? We’re working together in this. “ Todd sounded so thrilled. “Yeah. It’s been a long time.” She replied as they entered the elevator.

 

“When was the last time we worked together?” She asked. “Almost a year ago, I guess. Boy, that was long time ago.” Todd replied and grabbed her ass. “Hey.” She uttered teasingly. He moved closer to her and sniffed her hair.

 

“I’m gonna _fuck_ you so hard in this. I’m gonna show you how much I missed you.” He whispered to her. The elevator stopped to Mayim’s designated floor.

 

“Can’t wait for that.” She uttered and winked at him before leaving the elevator grounds. Todd smiled nastily as the elevator door closed, he felt so thrilled to work with her again.

 

* * *

 

Mr. Warren called Jim over to his office to inform him about him being a part of Missy and Tony’s upcoming project.

 

“You called me, sir?” Jim asked as he entered his office and took a seat.

“Ah, yes Jim.” He uttered. “I have a very exciting news for you.” Mr. Warren began and handed him the documented summary of the project plot. Jim began browsing and reading it.

 

His eyes enlarged as he read about how he was chosen to work with Missy Waters.

 

_Finally!_

 

He squealed on his mind. “No way!” He swore ironically in excitement. “Me and- Missy Waters?! This is… Wow!” He found it hard to believe.

“Yes! You’ll be a part of Tony and Missy’s threesome porn video that we’ll release this summer!” Mr. Warren elaborated, Jim was still stunned with the news.

 

“Wow. Missy Waters…” Jim uttered softly as he was still elated. Mr. Warren discussed to him the project and answered his queries.

 

“You know Missy is a very veteran porn star. That woman is a god. I suggest you prepare yourself well for this. You wouldn’t want to embarrass yourself to her.” Mr. Warren advised. “I suggest you watch her videos and continue practicing your skills in bed.” He added. Jim agreed and felt so thrilled as he went home with the news.

 

* * *

 

It was late in the evening, Jim was alone at home and watching TV when he thought about watching Missy’s videos online. He opened his laptop and started with a little research on Missy’s background before watching her adult videos.

 

He felt so fascinated right away upon seeing her photo shoots and social profiles. She looked so sweet and fresh.

 

Few moments later, he began to watch her videos. He planned to watch few of it but as he began, he just found it so entertaining that he almost watched every existing adult videos that Missy was on.

 

He observed the videos carefully and watched over her ways and techniques. He noticed that her trademark was her highly enticing moaning, her amazing cumming ways and her perfectly flawless body. He felt so high as he further watched her videos. He found her so flawless, her body was well-shaped, her skin was so smooth as a porcelain, her skin tone all over her body was so even like she was wax.

 

He watched her solo clips, strip teases, her straight videos, her threesome videos, her lesbian videos, shower sex, her soft core and hardcore clips, massage, rough and BDSM videos and they were all out of this world.

 

He found her extremely beautiful and radically enticing. Yet, he noticed how he found it hard for him to jerk himself off with her videos. It seems to him that he has so much respect for her for him to feel comfortable touching himself next to her clips.

_God, she is like a deity. She is like a goddess._

 

He couldn’t help but appreciate her. It was too much for him to handle.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Jim!” Maddie greeted him as they bumped on each other at the hallway of the building.   
“Hey, Maddie.” He greeted back.

“Congrats on your new project! I heard you’ll be working with Missy and Tony!” Maddie squealed. “Yeah.” He blushed.

 

“Oh! Why don’t you watch Missy’s solo flight filming today?! It could help!” Maddie suggested.   
“Solo flight?” He asked.   
“ _Masturbation_ video?” Maddie elaborated and chuckled. “Oh.” He uttered.

“Fifth floor! Studio seven.” Maddie informed him before she rushed to her business.

 

Jim felt a bit of a pounding on his chest. He wanted to see it but something is holding him back and he can’t determine what it was.

 

* * *

 

He went down to the fifth floor and walked to studio seven to check out and later discovering that Mayim’s filming already began. He peeked in and gulped as he saw her sitting down a pink couch wearing nothing but a pair of stockings and some black stilettos while touching herself.

 

He started to feel sweaty as he continued watching her from afar. Her slit was so pink, her breasts were fine and firm, her nipples were light pink and her edges looked so soft. He didn’t know if he was enticed or fascinated by her that very moment.

 

He looked at her facial gestures during the scene and he couldn’t help but feel the burn in his groin as he watches her moan and pant while she touches herself in front of the camera. Few minutes later, she came and they made a flawless view of her juices dripping down her bright pink core.

 

He took a deep breath and walked out of the studio before he even sees her. It was too much for him to see but he liked it so much and it amazed him even more. He closed his eyes and laid his back against the wall as the image of her clearly flashed back on his head.

 

_God, she is unbelievable._

 

* * *

 

Finally, the taping day for Jim, Mayim and Todd’s project came.

Mayim and Todd arrived early at the studio. They were flirting with each other as they waited for the staffs to finish setting up.

 

“I’m gonna do you really hard, babe.” Todd whispered to Mayim but she just keep on smirking for every teases he whisper to her.

 

Jim entered the studio. The assistant immediately assisted him and fixed his wardrobe and look. Jim got his eyes on Mayim since he came, he peeks in to her every now and then.

 

She was wearing a white tank top and a pair of black tight leggings. He could see the lining of her firm chest on her white top and her nipples slightly bulging on the it. Her hair was messily tied up and she didn’t seem to have make up on but he already found her so fresh and beautiful. He was really hooked.

 

Todd and Mayim continued flirting but for a moment, Todd noticed how Jim was discreetly peeking in and consistently looking at Mayim. He has been territorial to Mayim ever since and he felt a bit irritated upon noticing Jim. He knew he had a thing for her and he didn’t like that idea. For the mean time, he tried to shrug it off.

 

The studio was finally set, the actors changed their wardrobe and they got all prepped up and ready.

 

Missy _(Mayim)_ and Cindy are roommates. Tony _(Todd)_ is Cindy’s boyfriend. Jack _(Jim)_ is their common friend who secretly likes Missy.

 

The cameras started to roll…

 

> Missy stripped herself down, she closed the shower curtain and started to shower up when suddenly, she felt titillated urging her to touch herself while taking a shower.
> 
>  
> 
> Tony entered the apartment ecstatically as he was planning to ask Cindy to come at his place tonight for some movie marathon.
> 
>  
> 
> “Cindy! Babe?” Tony called her as he entered their flat but nobody was answering. “I was wondering if we could have some movie marathon tonight at my place.” He continued speaking as he lurked around the apartment looking for Cindy. He heard the shower noise and assumed it was her.
> 
>  
> 
> He smirked, he watched her silhouette for a moment as he felt himself getting hard. He felt aroused as he realized that she was touching herself by figuring out her silhouette from the shower curtain.
> 
>  
> 
> He eagerly opened the shower curtain revealing Missy and her bare body that largely surprised him.
> 
>  
> 
> _Jim couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He never got himself used to seeing Mayim naked no matter how many times he watched her videos and even if he already saw her during her solo flight taping, it still seemed new to him. He still got those butterflies upon seeing her stripped off._
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh my!” She gasped and tried to cover her body with the shower curtain. “What are you doing?” She asked.
> 
> Tony looked at her body and started to feel searing all over his loins. “I’m sorry. I was just… I thought Cindy was here.” He stated his line.
> 
>  
> 
> “Well she isn’t. Can you hand me a towel please?” She replied.
> 
> Tony chuckled and laughed at his own mistake while he was looking for the towel. “I’m really sorry, Missy.” He uttered even if he didn’t mean it. “I never thought you actually have a… Nice body.” He complimented as he returned with her towel.
> 
>  
> 
> “Thank you.” She replied and reached out for the towel on his hand but he suddenly threw it away and grabbed her close to him making her gasp.
> 
> “I saw your silhouette and you were touching yourself in the shower.” He whispered on her ears. She looked at him with guilt and sprouting arousal. “I was.” She replied softly.
> 
> “Would you mind if I lend a hand?” Tony offered, he parted her legs slightly and moved his hand down to her slit.
> 
>  
> 
> Missy’s grip on his biceps strengthen as he began stroking her freshly showered clit smoothly.
> 
>   
>  “You like that, huh?” Tony asked with a stern voice. Missy nodded submissively. “It’s always nice to lend a hand to those in need.” He uttered and started fingering her wet folds, Mayim started to do her trademark panting and moans.
> 
>  
> 
> “That’s so good…” She struggled to speak.
> 
> “I’ve always knew you were hotter than Cindy.” Tony shared before he kneeled down in front of her and parted her legs wider to swept her juices from her core with his tongue. He continuously sucked and gently nibbled her flesh as he continued slipping his fingers inside her making her even wetter.
> 
>  
> 
> Her legs were slightly trembling in extreme pleasure as he gave her core an oral stimulation. She was biting her fingers as she dealt with the sensations from her nerve endings.
> 
>  
> 
> “Baby, that’s so good.” She kept moaning with her shaky voice. “Eat it. Eat me, baby, you’re so good, baby. Ugh.” She bucked him up.
> 
>  
> 
> “You taste so good, I’ll eat you all day, babe.” Tony replied aggressively and resumed eating her vigorously.
> 
>  
> 
> Missy continued moaning and panting as she came continuously on his mouth allowing him to sip all her sweet juices.
> 
>  
> 
> _Jim started to hear the staffs behind the camera murmuring about their fascination with Mayim._
> 
> _“Mayim is so flawless.”_  
>  “I’d kill to bang her like that.”   
>  “Her boobs are to die for. I’d grope that.”   
>  “I’d eat her all day too!” The men murmured discreetly from behind — the more it made Jim’s knees feel weak.
> 
>  
> 
> Tony stood up and removed his shirt while Missy’s legs recovered from the stiff sensation. Missy started to unbuckle his belt and kneeled in front of him as she removed his pants and boxers.
> 
>  
> 
> She looked up and smiled at him before starting to stroke his erection with her hands.
> 
>  
> 
> “You’re so hot, babe.” Tony played her hair as she stroked him. Missy reached out for the shower head and turned it on to completely douse Todd’s body before she started to tickle the tip of his erection with her tongue.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh yes, Missy.” He moaned as he held her hair back. She gently massaged his sockets as she began to give him some memorable fellatio in his life.
> 
>  
> 
> “Babe, you’re so hot. Who cares about Cindy?” He swore as she continued giving him an amazing head.
> 
>  
> 
> Tony can no longer take his arousal. He pulled Missy’s hair and made her stood up. He turned her and pushed her against the wall. “Oh!” She gasped in a sudden reflex.
> 
>  
> 
> “You’re so hot I can’t take it anymore!” Tony felt on fire. He lifted her legs, and penetrated her from behind, she had no choice but to hold the wall for support.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ah…” She moaned as he plunged his erection inside her deeply during the first thrust. “Your _pussy_ is so wet, I like it!” He spoke his mind as he pounded her repeatedly, she had her moaning in rhythm with his thrusting.
> 
> Jack opened the bathroom door and was caught in a large surprise upon seeing Tony banging Missy next to his eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh my god!” Missy swore and immediately withdrew and took a towel to cover herself. Tony took another towel to cover his lower body and started to plead to Jack not to tell Cindy about what he just saw.
> 
>  
> 
> “No! I can’t tolerate this! Cindy has to know about this!” Jack denied his request to keep it from Cindy. Tony didn’t have any choice but to go with his last option. Missy looked at Tony with her eyes filled with anxiety.
> 
>  
> 
> Jack turned and ready to walk away when Tony grabbed Missy’s arm harshly and called Jack’s attention.
> 
>  
> 
> “Don’t you think I know how much you have been fantasizing about Missy?” Tony uttered making Jack turn back to them in guilt.
> 
>  
> 
> “What?” Jack replied trying to act innocent.
> 
>  
> 
> “I know you want her so bad.” Tony replied and pushed Missy towards Jack. “What are you talking about?” Missy asked Tony. He replied by raising his eyebrows slightly giving her a signal.
> 
>  
> 
> Finally, Missy understood what was going on. She looked at Jack with her pleasing eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> “What do you want me to do for you not to tell Cindy about what you saw?” She sounded so tame making Jack’s knees tremble. Jack looked at Tony and he smirked at her.   
>   
>  “I know you want it.” Tony teased him.  
>   
> 
> 
> “Hey.” Missy gently held his face with her hand.   
>  “I think I know what you want.” She uttered and dropped the towel covering her body down to the floor, she rested her hands on his shoulders.
> 
>  
> 
> Jack lost his breath for a moment as it sank to him how Missy’s naked body is standing closely next to him.
> 
>  
> 
> “Can you resist it?” Tony asked, Jack looked at him and looked back at Missy. “No.” He uttered.
> 
>  
> 
> “Keep what you saw as our little secret, and you can have me.” Missy whispered as her hands slid down his trunk down to his bulge and she started to stroke his erection from the top of his pants, Tony remained standing to his place and smirking while watching Jack fall to Missy’s pits of seduction.
> 
>  
> 
> “No! I can’t do this!” Jack moved away.   
>  “Really? That would make me sad. Really… Really sad.” She said seductively as she rubbed his back.  
>   
> 
> 
> Jack was unable to hold back any further, he turned to Missy and gave him a hungry kiss yearning for her badly. Tony stood at the back of Missy while she French kissed Jack. He caressed her body and started kissing her nape and back.  
>   
> 
> 
> “She’s hard to resist isn’t she?” Tony told Jack. Missy withdrew shortly from the kiss to quickly strip Jim’s shirt off. Tony continued to swarm her neck with kisses and he rubbed his erection at her posterior.  
>   
> 
> 
> _Jim felt so intoxicated, he can’t believe he was kissing Mayim and she was kissing him back lusciously. It was so enticing._   
>    
> 
> 
> Jack went back to French Kissing Missy. She started to remove his pants and briefs without breaking from the kiss. He was grabbing her nape to kiss her harder as their tongues battled each other during their steamy exchange of kisses. She started to stroke his hard flesh while Tony continued caressing her body and moving his hands to her chest, starting to gently massaged and squeeze his firm breasts.  
>   
> 
> 
> Mayim unconsciously dropped her jaw as she enjoyed what Todd was doing with her bosom. She panted heavily to cope with Todd’s groping.
> 
>  
> 
> Suddenly, Mayim felt the strong pounding on Jim’s chest. She knew he was nervous so she made an ad-lib for the scene, she hopped up to him and strangled her legs on his pelvis, Jim was surprised and badly titillated as he felt her hot drenched core smoothly rubbing against his abdomen.
> 
>  
> 
> Todd cupped her ass and partially supported her weight so Jim wouldn’t take all the burden and could concentrate.
> 
>  
> 
> Missy withdrew from kissing Jack and tilted her body slightly backward to exchange a steamy french kisses with Tony.
> 
>  
> 
> Jim knew he couldn’t just watch Todd and Mayim so he started to kiss Mayim’s neck and chest leading him down to sucking her soft bright pink nipples while she was busy french kissing Todd. Jim gently nibbled her nipples and sucked it harder making her feel the blaze all over her nerves.
> 
>  
> 
> Jim couldn’t believe he was doing that to her, she was like a fantasy to him and now she is strangled around him naked. He just couldn’t believe it was all happening and as it all sank to him, the more it made him feel scorched until he felt like he could no longer control his urges.
> 
>  
> 
> He transferred her weight to his one hand while his other hand pointed his erection on her slit — she was still busy kissing Todd making her unaware of what Jim was doing.
> 
>  
> 
> After Jim knew that his tip was on the right place, he grabbed her ass and submerged his erection down to the depths of her gash.
> 
>  
> 
> “Aaah…” She moaned in surprise causing her to withdraw from kissing Todd. She looked at Jim in the eye as she pressed her forehead against his.
> 
>  
> 
> Jim continued to bury his full erection inside her. “Mmm… You’re so big.” She panted.
> 
>  
> 
> _Arousal started to swallow Jim’s head, he began to consistently thrust his hardness inside her tight folds and he just couldn’t help but feel ablazed even harder as he hears her panting and moaning next to his ears._
> 
>  
> 
> He felt so high as he watched her beautiful face struggling with the pleasure. He gazed at her, she did not forget to keep her sexual facial gestures as he boned her harder.
> 
>  
> 
> Missy went back to kissing Jack while he continued pounding inside her. Tony pushed Jack gently — leading him to the side where he can sit and rest his back.
> 
>  
> 
> Jack tilted his body backwards, nearly lying down, while she laid on top of him with his erection still buried inside her throbbing folds.
> 
>  
> 
> Jim slowed down his thrusting while Todd lubricated himself. Missy remained clueless of what will happen next.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh… That’s so sweet.” Missy whispered to Jack as he boned her slowly and gently. “Yeah.” Jack replied.
> 
>  
> 
> Tony spanked Missy’s fine ass before he penetrated her ass with his lubricated _cock_.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh my god!” Missy swore as Tony started to give her an _anal_ while Jack took in charge of her _vaginal_ penetrations.
> 
>  
> 
> Tony and Jack had their thrusting in rhythm, gently burying their erections inside her at the same time.
> 
>  
> 
> “Aah… Oh my god…” She moaned as her hands’ grip on Jim’s shoulder tightened.
> 
>  
> 
> “I can feel you both inside me… Oh… God…” Her moaning’s pitch heightened, she sounded like a crying slut.
> 
>  
> 
> Jim boned her in her core harder and deeper. “Baby, harder. _Fuck_ me harder.” She moaned as her fingertips dug into Jim’s skin.
> 
>  
> 
> “I can feel you in my stomach. God… I can feel you, baby. Harder.” She pleaded while panting heavily.
> 
>  
> 
> She pressed her forehead against his as she suppressed her moans. Jim was in full erection and was thick, Mayim found it a bit painful to take him all inside her, it felt like her walls are being ripped off but it thrilled her and it felt so good.
> 
>  
> 
> _Jim felt so high once again as it sank to him what was happening. He couldn’t believe he was screwing her, and not just screwing her but screwing her so hard that she was moaning like there’s no tomorrow. He realized that her body was pressed against him and his flesh is buried inside her. It was like a dream. He was doing her vigorously and she was liking it. She was so beautiful, she was like a goddess to him and he couldn’t believe he was having sex with her._
> 
>  
> 
> Mayim just got even wetter, she already came for a couple of times and Jim was that skilled to make her come with just penetration. It amused her. Jim continued thrusting his _cock_ inside her, smoothly sliding with her natural lube.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh my god… God… Oh… Jack, I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” She said in a high pitch tone.
> 
>  
> 
> Todd came and withdrew his erection from her ass and came on her posterior. Jim continued boning her harder and faster as she she screamed in a high pitch tone as she came closer to orgasm.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh my god. Oh god! I’m cumming! Haa…” She moaned. Jim slowed down and decelerated as he felt their juices dripping down around his erection.
> 
>  
> 
> _Jim felt intoxicated, for his past sessions, it’s either he was required to wear a condom or he would be asked to cum outside but this time, it was different. He was allowed to come inside, he was allowed to come inside Mayim and it felt like heaven to him._
> 
>  
> 
> Mayim laid down peacefully at the top of Jim and bit her lips as one of the camera’s angle were set on her.

 

After the scene was cut, the assistants ran towards them to help the stars up. They wiped Mayim’s body with some sanitized cloth and wrapped her with a satin robe.

 

“Amazing job everyone!” Mr. Perkins commended them.

“That was amazing, Mayim! You never fail me.”

“Great job Todd and Jim! I can’t say anything! You’re all sizzling!”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Perkins.” Mayim blushed. “Recover, Mayim. You got boned hard by these two hot men.” Mr. Perkins teased her.

 

“I know.” She chuckled. “I’ll never get use to it.” She joked.

 

Mr. Perkins left the set. The assistants continued assisting the three. Todd paced closer to Mayim.

 

“That was hot, babe.” He praised her performance and kissed her on the lips. “I know.” She smirked at him. Todd walked away to get himself fixed. Mayim looked at Jim and smiled as he looked back at her. He was stunned to receive a smile from her, it meant a lot to him, he smiled back.

 

She looked away and focused on getting herself fixed. Jim continued staring at her from a distance. “She’s very attractive, isn’t she?” His assistant brought up upon noticing his stares at her. He chuckled. “Yeah.”

 

He paused and looked blankly at the floor as he reminisced what just happened. He recalled their kisses, their bodies pressed on each other, her face and everything. He started to earn butterflies on his stomach again.

 

He suddenly felt a bit staggered as he realized that Mayim was walking towards him. “Hey, Jim.” She called his attention.

 

“He- Hey, Mayim…  I mean, Missy.” He stammered making her titter.

“Call me Mayim.” She retorted. “You did great.” She added.   
“They were right. You were big. Like… Really big.” She flattered him.

 

“Oh. Uhm. Thank you.” He blushed. “You were hot. Hot and sexy. Not that I am thinking of you sexually but you were really… amazing.” He blabbered.

 

She chuckled as she felt his intimidation towards her. “You were hot and sexy too, honey.” She winked at him before she walked away. Jim felt so intoxicated upon receiving such comments from her. He stared at her as she walked away.

 

_She’s so sweet, she is so beautiful like an angel. She’s so hot and sexy, it’s driving me crazy. Every part of her is so fine. Her skin is so soft that he could vividly recall how it felt when he touched her. Her smiles are too precious. She was so down to earth and she was so humble despite her unrelenting fame in the adult industry._

 

He couldn’t understand what he feels for her. She was so perfect for him. He tried to shrug off the clutter in his chest for the next days but it just feels different for him whenever he sees her or they bump next to each other along the hallways of the building.

 

As time passed by, Jim felt more and more confused of his feelings. He wanted to go after Mayim and confess about his emotions but at the same time he feared that he would just get rejected knowing how famous she was; she was sort of out of his league. He also feared that she might not take him seriously no matter how sincere he was.  
  


* * *

As he was walking the streets to Digital Playground, he saw an old woman bargaining flowers. He immediately had the desire to purchase a bouquet to give to Mayim but then he started to think twice.  
  


_Will she even accept it? Will she like it?_   
  


“Good morning young man.” The old lady greeted him. “Would you like to buy some flowers?” She asked. He started to check on the flowers she was selling.   
  
“You seem to be thinking so deep, why don’t you buy one for the person you’re thinking about?” She encouraged him. He felt enlightened upon hearing her. He smiled brightly at the old woman.  
  


“How about this?” She handed him an arranged bouquet of cream colored tulips mixed with a few stems of orange ones.  
  


“Cream and orange tulips. Orange symbolizes happiness. I'm pretty sure she makes you very happy.” She shared making him blush.   
“Yeah.” He chuckled.   
“And then these orange tulips. These are three. It means I love you forever.” She explained.   
  
He felt like it was perfect.

 

“I'll take this.” He requested.

“It would be just $16.50, young man.”

 

He handed her the payment and left.

 

* * *

 

Jim looked for Mayim as soon as he reached the building. He knocked on her dressing room politely before he peeked in as he kept the bouquet behind his back.

 

Mayim looked at him amused with his sudden presence at her room. “Jim? What brought you here?” She asked as she wasn’t used to seeing him having the courage to come close to her ever since, she always felt how daunted he was to her.

 

“Oh. Uhm, I just wanted…” He entered and handed her the bouquet as he closed the door next to him. She baffled as she took the bouquet from him, she sneered.

 

“What’s this for?” She asked.

“Oh… Nothing. I just wanted to give you… it.” He retorted.

 

“Nothing?” She snorted and lowered her hand holding the bouquet. “What do you want?” She asked.

“Huh…? Nothing. I really just-”

 

“Jim.” She interrupted his explanation. “Just tell me if you want to _fuck_ me again.” She continued — startling him.

 

“What…?” He uttered in surprise.

 

She rolled her eyes next to him. “Jim, if you want to _fuck_ me again just tell me. You don’t have to give me flowers and pretend you are hopelessly in love with me. We’re porn stars, not teenage school children.” She scolded him and handed him back the bouquet.

 

Jim panicked a bit. He didn’t want her to think that way, he knew he was sincere with his intentions.

 

“No! Mayim wait.” He stopped her before she was able to turn her back from him. “It’s not like that. I just want to be good friends or maybe… know you more, be closer to you? I have no bad intentions. I think you are very interesting and unique. You make me feel so thrilled, I don’t know why. And I just really want to give you this…” He handed the bouquet again to her. “… To brighten up your day.” He continued.

 

Mayim looked at him for a few moments before she took the bouquet again. It was slightly beyond her desire to take it back from him but he sounded a bit sincere to her even if she still had doubts about him.

 

Ever since she had a stable position in their industry, a lot of aspiring actors tried to go after her for two common reasons: To hit on her again or to earn fame; neither of the two was a delight for her.

 

Jim continued to woo her and his courtship remained consistent for the next months and it amused her somehow despite that she didn’t want to show him her amusement about his determination for her. She set her mind that he will soon get tired of pursuing her, hence, once Todd discovers that Jim is trying to make a move towards her, he will initiate an act to discourage and taunt him. A lot of men backed down after Todd confronted them, she assumed Jim would be the same.

 

* * *

 

Mayim was chilling at the set waiting for the photo shoot’ studio to be arranged when Todd barged in the studio looking so annoyed. He straggled towards Mayim and harshly grabbed her arm.

 

“Hey! What is your problem?!” She groaned.

 

“Are you _fucking_ with Jim Parsons?!” He confronted her. “What?!” She replied clueless of what he was accusing her. “Are you banging him!?”   
  
She snorted and redeemed her arm from his grip. “No! For god’s sake, Todd. Calm your pits!” She denied. He glared at her and hardened his jaws.

 

“Don’t you dare lie to me, you whore.” He insulted her in anger and extreme jealousy. “Wow. I’m not even entertaining him and you’re already calling me a whore.” She laughed at his irrationality.

 

“This…” She pointed at her groin. “… remains a property of my own hands. Not anyone’s _cock_.” She continued and mocked at his pathetic jealousy.

 

Coincidentally, Jim entered the studio with a box of brownies for Mayim. Todd got infuriated upon seeing his presence. Mayim found the situation interesting, she sat back down to her chair and watched the next happenings.

 

Todd rambled towards Jim and slammed his hand causing the box to fly away from his grip. “Hey.” Jim uttered.

 

“No! Hey you, _dickhead_! You think you stand a chance on this woman?!” He pointed at Mayim as he jeered him. Jim looked at him clueless of where he was coming from, he looked at Mayim next to search for more information of why Todd was exploding in anger but she only sat there as if she was watching a movie scene.

 

“Hey don’t be rude and look at me!” Todd grabbed his collar and grunted. “Woah! Hey. I don’t know what you’re talking about and what’s happening…” Jim tried to calm him down.

 

Mayim smirked and rolled her eyes, she took a sip of coke her assistant handed her.

_I knew it, he would suddenly eat his words once Todd confronts him._

“If I were you, shut your ass and stop the _fuck_ out of what you are planning to do. Don’t you think I know… she knows, that you just want to bang her again?! Huh?!” Todd yelled at him without letting go of his collar.

 

“That’s not my intention-”

 

“Oh come on! Don’t _fuck_ with me and tell me you’re sincerely in love with her.” Todd interjected him. “Do you really think I would believe that you are in love with this, slut?!” He continued.

 

“Woah, there, babe.” Mayim uttered as she enjoyed the confrontation.

 

“I am warning you to back off and stay away from Mayim starting today or you’re going to regret everything!” He threatened him and pushed him away, letting go of him.

 

Todd turned away from him. “You think you know so much about me but you don’t” Jim uttered as he grunted upon the offenses Todd threw against him with his assumptions.

 

Mayim felt thrilled as he began to talk back, Todd turned back to Jim to listen to him.

 

“You don’t feel what I feel so _fuck_ your assumptions, your conclusions and mostly, _fuck_ you!” He talked back and yelled at him — extremely staggering everyone in the set. Todd reached his peak of fury, he ran towards him and gave a straight jab on his face making everyone panic. Jim punched back causing them to be caught in a fist fight. Jim dragged him down to the floor.

 

“You think I go after her because I just want to fuck her! But no! I love her! I love her! Get that?!” Jim aggressively defended himself and attacked him back. Mayim stood up of her seat as she freaked out. The staffs immediately called the security to stop the chaos.

 

The guards immediately pulled Jim and Todd away from each other as they swore each other and squirmed, eager to hit each other.

 

Todd has been a huge icon in Digital Playground, he has been the priority of the guards. It was Jim who got pulled away from the studio after the commotion.

 

Mayim remained standing as she watched the guards drag Jim and Todd away from each other. She never thought Jim would ever have the guts to fight back with Todd, she found it remarkable that he fought and risked so much just to prove what his intentions were. No one ever had the guts to oppose Todd in the company since he has been too powerful in the firm, he could immediately request employers to get kicked out if he wants to, but Jim didn’t care.  
  


* * *

 

Todd immediately reported the incident to the bosses and tried to damage Jim’s image making him look like the bad party in the case. Mayim knew some of Todd’s information was a lie but she remained quiet — not wanting to get too involved in the fuss.

 

She was more focused to thinking about Jim’s words and her feeling about his sincerity when he said he loves her. No one ever fought hard that way for her and it was just so new to her.

 

“What do you think, Mayim?” Mr. Sy asked her. “Should we fire Jim?” He asked.

 

“Is that even a question?! Of course he should be fired! We cannot tolerate scumbags and big headed jerks here!” Todd cuts in before Mayim was able to answer. “Isn’t this enough for you to believe what more that scum could bring to all of us?!” Todd pointed at the bruise and laceration on the tip of his lips.

 

Mayim exhaled heavily. “I don’t wanna get involved. Do whatever you think is the right thing to do.” She replied coldly and walked out of the office to avoid manifesting her emotions toward the issue.

 

* * *

 

The bosses agreed to fire Jim as Todd grilled him in the issue. The HR management had three days to work on cancelling his upcoming projects and remove his set cards from the Digital Playgrounds’ database.

 

During this processing, it was inevitable for Mayim to think about Jim and feel somehow guilty for his loss. He fought so hard for her and she isn’t doing anything to help him out in this case, she wanted to help but something’s holding her back and she couldn’t tell what she wants. She felt bad for him after his efforts for her would earn no worth after he gets completely kicked out of the company.

 

She needed more time to think but she thought, she only got three days to make up her mind and she just can’t. She set her mind up that there’s nothing she can do about it, if they’re meant then things will happen but then she no longer expected anything.

* * *

 

The fourth day came since Jim’s firing was processed. Jim went to the Digital Playground to finally sign the resignation papers and finally take his things home from the company. He hoped to bump into Mayim so he could at least ask for her number to keep their communication constant but then he seemed to be unfortunate. His hopes faded quickly as the elevator went down.

 

_I’m never gonna talk to her again._

 

He felt hopeless as he went down with the elevator. The door opened next to him and unexpectedly flashing Mayim standing next to it, they were both stunned upon seeing each other.

 

“Jim?” She uttered in surprise. He remained stupefied. “What are you doing here?” She asked as she thought she would never see him again. She looked into what he was carrying for a moment and saw the resignation documents he was holding.

 

She held his arm and lead him out of the elevator to avoid interrupting those who will use it.

 

“I’m so glad I bumped into you!” He exclaimed. “I thought you got… kicked out?” She asked.

 

His smile faded a bit. “Yeah. But it doesn’t matter.” He replied. “Mayim… I really wanna talk to you. I was really hoping I’d see you.” He began.

 

“I just… I want you to know that I am serious about everything I am saying. I really just wanna get close to you because I think you’re wonderful… and amazing. You’re so beautiful. I swear to God that I don’t have any bad intentions. I just wanna be friends with you… Maybe ask you out if you would give me a chance? The company might put me into black list me and prohibit me from visiting again after this day. Mayim. I don’t want our communication to end. I don’t wanna lose you.” He explained.

 

“Can I just have your number? You know. I promise, I won’t disturb you or spam you. I just really want to continue talking to you.” He pleaded. Mayim felt so touched with his words and determination towards her but she suppressed it for the mean time.

 

“You don’t have to have my number...” She replied coldly making him shattered in rejection. He lost his enthusiasm in a snap and bowed his head.

 

“I understand.” He uttered with his cracking voice. He knew he can’t do anything if she didn’t want him at the first place.

 

“…Because you already got me.” She continued. Jim looked at her in disbelief.

 

“What…?” He uttered breathlessly. She smiled at him sweetly — she finally made up her mind. It took some time before it sank to Jim.

 

“You’re really just gonna stand there?” She asked him. A smile of victory grew on his lips as it finally drilled into him her point.

 

“I’m waiting.” She joked.

 

He grabbed her and kissed her tenderly. “I love you.” He uttered, she replied with a smile of appreciation.

 

The staffs and people awed upon seeing them kissing each other like how lovers do. ▪

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written by teamcokeswirlin


End file.
